Naru's Nightmare
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: Naru has a pounding headache at the office when he finally succumbs to sleep. The pounding changes to screaming when he revisits a nightmare that has haunted him since youth. Rated T for very mild violence.


**Hey all! Just another one-shot I thought of. And yes. I'm obsessed with Ghost Hunt. BUT – I know that Naruisawesome and theflamingrose are too, so…**

**We're good.**

**Enjoy!**

_Ghost Hunt One-Shot: Naru's Nightmare_

Naru sat on his leather chair at SPR, feeling a headache coming on after a hectic day at work. Mai sat opposite of him on the small ottoman the girl always occupied, looking over some paperwork she had to fill out.

"I'm going home now, Naru. I'll fill it out there, I promise." She pointed at the work. "See you later!"

Naru nodded slightly in agreement, sitting up in a hunched-over position. He put his hands over his eyes to cover the light that spilled in from the tall windows, wishing he could stand to close the curtains. But there he sat, feeling a wave of fatigue wash over like the vast seas of Japan.

He closed his eyes, wanting to get away from it all.

But that wouldn't work.

Not in a million years…

_Naru walked down a winding road at night, someone as old as him walking next to him. Naru looked up at the teen, minutes older than himself. The same colour of hair spilled over his pale face, seemingly jet-black against that of the night sky._

_The sound of tires on gravel carved through the quiet air. The other man switched places with Naru, not wanting the younger of the two to be harmed if the car came close to him._

"_Sounds like a loud car." The older joked. Naru simply scoffed slightly at his brother's odd sense of humour._

_The sound became louder as the vehicle came closer. Naru turned around slowly in time to see a red sports car drive quickly beside him._

_**Thump. Thump.**_

_What was that?_

_Naru's heartbeat quickened when he realized that the other boy was no longer beside him._

Where did you go, Eugene?

_Naru looked around the area where he was. He hid behind the tree so the driver could not see him in plain sight. No doubt that his black clothing would make him camouflage with the trees…_

_The woman who drove the car clambered out quickly to see what the noise was. She ran to the front of her car. Screaming loudly, she opened the car door and reversed quickly._

_What Naru saw underneath the car made his heart skip into his throat._

_Under the tires lay something…_

_Something that sparked a memory in Naru's mind…_

_Eugene lay under the car, blood covering his face and clothing. He was barely recognizable. Even to Naru, who was his _twin.

_Before Naru could run up to him and move him out of the car's path, the lady slammed on the gas pedal, sending the car forward faster than it had gone before. She ran Eugene over again. _

_Purposely._

_She didn't want him to be alive to tell the tale._

_Naru watched in a horrified trance as he saw his brother being trampled by the car's filthy tires once more, the sound of crushing bones cracking the silence of the dusk._

"_E-Eugene…" Naru whispered, tears burning behind his eyes. Something the teen wasn't familiar with. "No…"_

_The woman climbed out of her car again to see if she had successfully killed him. She peered at his face, his hair covering his eyes, which were still open, even after death. She ran briskly to her trunk, pulling out a yellow tarp and wrapping him in it._

_Seemingly for hours, she left and came back constantly, filling the tarp with stones. Naru wanted to go back out and see Eugene, to comfort his twin during his last moments, but his feet could not find the strength to move. The woman wrapped Eugene in the tarp and closed it up – except for around his face, which Naru could now see._

_Looking into his brother's eyes, Naru became lost. Until…_

_Eugene blinked._

He's not dead…

He isn't dead…

What's she going to do to him?!

_The woman grabbed the tarp, unaware that she had someone watching her every movement. She picked Eugene up in the tarp, and carried him with a great struggle. She stopped at the edge of a cliff, which left an opening to above the lake that she was driving by._

_It had to be a 78-foot drop, at the least. Naru watched in a terrified trance as he saw his brother being thrown into the lake, time in slow motion, seeing the tears stream from his face as his body plummeted into the lake._

_He would be breathing now for the last time…_

Naru jumped slightly and opened his eyes.

He sat in an empty office, thankfully. Although he had become quite accustomed to there being someone or some sort of sound in the room at all times, he was grateful that at least now he was alone and quiet.

Shaking his head, Naru stood from the chair, headache gone, but replaced by the screaming of his brother's final moments on this earth.

Naru looked down at his feet when he reached the doorknob to his house.

Deep inside, he still felt a certain coldness that no warmth could touch.

**What a story! I loved doing the one-shot for Mai's nightmare and death and stuff, so I figured, "Hey. Naru's had some pretty creepy and dark things hidden in his past too, so – let's do this!"**

**Anyway, it's Wednesday and I'm happy, so…**

**Have a good week,**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
